1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductors and more particularly to apparatus for inspecting semiconductor module packages.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The prior art discloses a number of devices for inspecting module packages. Such devices, however, are complicated and expensive. Such devices often incorporate cameras and various illumination sources which may employ sophisticated electronics to aid in module inspection.
There is, however, a need for an apparatus to inspect semiconductor module packages which is inexpensive to build and simple to use.